


First Scoop

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ruby Rose ultimate sweet tooth, Sharing spoons, Undercover Wing Woman Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Ruby finds out that her crush has never had ice cream, and quickly fixes the problem.





	First Scoop

Ruby sprinted down the hall, Blake’s hand in hers. When she reached the door to their dorm room, she fumbled with the handle before shoving it open.

“You won’t believe this!” she shouted when she tumbled into the room.

Yang and Weiss looked up from some notes. Ruby was excited while Blake looked flushed.

“Tell them, Blake!” said Ruby.

“I’ve never had ice cream,” Blake said dully.

“Can you guys believe it!”

Weis shrugged and turned back to the history notes she was holding.

“Well, I guess you’ve got to take her for ice cream,” said Yang.

Ruby’s face turned bright red. “Don’t you want to come too?”

“Maybe when _someone_ isn’t in danger of failing history,” said Weiss. She gave Yang a pointed glare.

“Save yourself while you can,” said Yang. She wiped away a fake tear and clenched her fist.

“I won’t forget you!” said Ruby as she pulled Blake out the door.

\---

“Here it is! The best ice cream place in Vale!” said Ruby as she led Blake to a cute building downtown.

The ice cream parlor had a pink and white striped awning, and the store windows were decorated with paintings of cherries, bananas, cookies, and ice cream cones. A bell above the door thinkled as they entered. Wrapping around the store was a large glass display showing off buckets of ice cream in many different colors.

“You can get samples of a few flavors before you decide,” said Ruby.

Blake looked around at the flavors. “How about you pick for me?” she asked.

Ruby studied the different ice cream flavors before finally ordering. “I’ll have chocolate chip cookie dough with strawberries, and my friend will have...green tea?”

Blake nodded. Ruby handed over some lien and a punch card with a cartoon ice cream cone.

“Raw cookie dough?” asked Blake.

“Yes, the sweetness of cookies, cooled for ice cream,” said Ruby. She put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

Ruby took the two ice cream dishes to a small table and sat down. She took two large spoonfuls of her ice cream before studying Blake.

The older girl looked a bit hesitant. Ruby mentally kicked herself for not starting Blake with vanilla. Blake slowly put her spoon into the bright green ice cream and lifted it out of the bowl. Blake looked down and blushed a little when she noticed Ruby’s stare. Then she quickly put the spoon in her mouth.

Her bow twitched as the cat ears hidden beneath perked up. Blake’s amber eyes widened with delight.

“This is delicious,” said Blake. She took a larger spoonful.

“Oh, good,” said Ruby. “I know you like tea, but I’ve never had green tea ice cream before.”

“Do you just get cookie dough?”

“No, sometimes I get chocolate, cake, cherry, strawberry, or vanilla with a bunch of candy. I don’t really drink tea, so I’ve never thought to have it as ice cream.”

Blake dug her spoon into her ice cream. “Do you want to try some?”

Ruby lifted her spoon. “Sure.”

Blake reached across the table and placed the spoonful of ice cream in Ruby’s mouth. Ruby swallowed it.

“Wow!” said Ruby. “It’s even more refreshing than mint!”

“Maybe I’ll try that on our next ice cream date.”

“Date?” Ruby shrieked. She turned as red as her cloak while other diners turned to stare.

“It slipped out,” said an equally red Blake. “This was nice, just the two of us.”

“I mean, if you want this to be a date, I don’t mind. I mean, you’re pretty and cool.”

“Did Yang know about that?”

“Ah, that’s why she didn’t fight harder to get out of tutoring! So, do you want this to be a date?”

“Yes, but first, it’s only fair that I have some of that cookie dough ice cream you were so excited about. Blake opened her mouth.

Ruby giggled, got a large spoonful of cookie dough and placed it in Blake’s mouth.

Blake swallowed and smiled. “It’s good.”

Ruby giggled. “We should do this more often.”

“Date or have ice cream?”

“Both.”

Blake leaned back thoughtfully. “There’s a tea place I’ve been meaning to visit. I hear they have good chocolate chai.”

“Tea can be chocolate flavored? It’s definitely a date!”


End file.
